


Undercover

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma's cover is blown during a mission and Buncky handles business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

“You’re not security.”

Bucky raised his eyebrows, feigning shock. “You don’t say.” He handed the gun to the woman at his side. She looked at him with wide eyes and he frowned at her. With a glare she took it and aimed it at the two men sitting against the wall. 

“Gentleman, let me start by assuring you that your security is either dead or unconscious. And,” he slowly tugged a leather glove from his right hand, “although this lovely woman in the much to revealing ball gown,” Bucky could almost feel her glaring at him, “seemed hesitant to take the gun, I can assure you that she knows how to use it.”

“So,” he began and pulled the glove from his left hand, “let’s have a conversation.” His hand gleamed in the light and he tossed the glove to the side. “Let’s talk about that pass code.”

“You won’t get anything from us,” one of them sniveled angrily.

Bucky shrugged. “I thought you might say that.” He slipped the suit jacket off of each arm and laid it neatly on the desk as he leaned back against it and watched them curiously. “The thing is,” he unbuttoned the cuff of his right arm and began rolling it up to his elbow, “I really need it. Well, she needs it,” he added and nodded to the woman at his side. “She’s really smart,” he said and shrugged with a look of indifference. “Something about a bunch of degrees.” There was an annoyed sigh at his side, but he ignored it. “Anyway,” he continued and began unbuttoning his left cuff, “those biochemical weapons your hiding, she wants them. I’d reason to think they would be much safer in her hands then yours.” he stopped rolling his shirt up to his elbow and crossed his arms over his chest. “So, what do you say?”

They paused, looking him over, finally seeing past the neat suit and the all around clean cut look that he had opted for as of late. People were less likely to take him seriously he was clean shaven and hair perfectly styled. Now they saw him though.

“We still aren’t telling you anything.”

“Sure,” he said with a nod and stood, walking back to the woman with the gun still trained down. He slid his hand into hers and took it from her gently. She looked up at him and his calm facade broke for a moment as he frowned. "You do look lovely,” Bucky said as he raised his hand to her bruising cheek. She smiled brightly at him. Bucky sighed and turned to the men still sitting there. “Don’t tell me, that's fine. We’ll find what we need anyway, that’s how we work.” He came to stand in front of them and stared down. “I’m okay with beating the crap out of you for that pass code though.” Bucky went for the mouthy one first and wrapped his left hand around his neck, lifting him off the ground. He leaned in closer. “You don’t slap an innocent woman, you don’t point a gun at her head, especially when her boyfriend is an unstable assassin.”

“You aren’t unstable.” 

Bucky glanced behind him and smiled slightly. “Trust you to try to boost my confidence as I’m threatening someones life.” Then he turned back to his victim. “I don’t have to keep you alive, I can squeeze your neck slowly until it breaks and make an example of you. I’m sure your friend will talk after he hears it snap."

Two minutes later they had the pass code and were hurrying down the hall, the two unconscious men bound and gagged, waiting for extraction by SHIELD. At some point Bucky grabbed her elbow and turned her around. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there sooner.”

“Bucky…” She sighed.

“Jemma, don’t try to make me feel better. I came to protect you. I should have-." She pressed her hand over his chest and smiled.

"Everything is fine. Now let's get going, I've been ready to go home since you showed up in that suit."

"Oh?" He asked and slid a hand around her satin ad waist to pull her closer. "I'm sure there is an empty room somewhere."

Jemma laughed and pushed at his chest. "Come on Bucky."

He followed close behind her, gun held tight in his hand, and with a small smile on his face he let his eyes travel down and stop on her backside as she walked.


End file.
